


暗香

by Kasula



Category: League of Legends RPF, 咖勾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasula/pseuds/Kasula
Summary: 民国调调的pwp，一如既往ooc。小妈和父子俩的3p。
Relationships: Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Liang "yuyanjia" Jia-Yuan
Kudos: 3





	暗香

洪家新主母娶进门的时候，洪家小少爷还在外留洋没回来，新主母也没见过那个据说和洪先生一模一样的小少爷。

新主母据说是在游园的时候和洪先生一见钟情被娶回来了。如今，能娶男子不是什么稀奇事只是洪先生家大业大孩子也大了也偏偏要凑这个热闹续弦娶个男主母回来，人们都好奇洪少爷回来会是怎么样一个情形。

新主母嫁过来没多久，少爷就从外边回来了。人们猜洪少爷会不会大闹一场，毕竟莱城里续弦或是娶男主母的家里都会闹得轰轰烈烈，然后成为人们茶余饭后的谈资。

不过，这回他们失算了，少爷非但没闹，还和新主母相处得很好，日日亲切叫“小妈”。

少爷说，小妈，我留洋回来，你叫我洋文名就好，这样亲密些。

因为小妈比他还小。

主母到底年纪也小，极爱听少爷讲那些国外的稀奇事，时常被少爷逗得开心。他们俩凑在一起的时间，快比洪先生和主母在一起的时间长了。洪先生要谈生意，白日里都不在家，只有刚回国不急着谋差事做的少爷和不用工作的主母在家。

少爷的模样可以说是与洪先生一个模子里刻出来的，主母也时常感叹这血缘关系让他们父子俩如此相像。这父子俩只气质有差别。洪先生到底是生意场上的成熟商人，沉稳多了；少爷则是活泼开朗，笑起来很是好看，而洪先生不爱笑。偶尔，若不是先生腕上一直会带着一块昂贵的手表，主母恍惚间也容易将少爷与先生认错。

少爷说，为着父亲新婚，特意从东洋带回几卷正绢料子给主母当贺礼。原本想着是送给主母去裁着做几身旗袍的，不过主母是男子就用不上了，也是可惜了这些好料子。主母有些内疚地说，留着给你未来太太也可。

少爷凑近主母身边，说，小妈，不知道我也只喜欢男子吗。喜欢像小妈这样的。

主母慌了神，却佯装镇定道，我这样，我又不好。

少爷帮主母拢了拢头发，将那几缕不听话的发别到耳后，说，可父亲与我都喜欢小妈。小妈哪里不好。

小妈，身型好，穿旗袍也是顶好看的。

而主母从沙发起身离开少爷道，不要再取笑我了。

夜间，洪先生回来的时候，主母不经意间问道，少爷可是要在家待许久，先生之前总念叨着少爷回来就赶紧去接江南的生意。如今少爷回来了，是舍不得儿子走了。

洪先生却转问道，可是他在家里恼着你了。

没有，Karsa，他很好。

那就行。江南那边，还不着急。让他在家里多待段时日，再往后，去了江南，你我怕是都见不到他了。

怎会，少爷孝顺，总会常常回来看先生的。

洪先生摸着主母的脸说，今晚就不聊那小子了。聊聊你，你打算什么时候也给我生一个？

主母羞红了脸低下头说，我怎能生养？我又生不出的。

洪先生笑道，夫人是嫌我不够卖力是吗？

主母脸皮薄顾忌到少爷的房间离主卧不远，生怕少爷听到他淫靡的呻吟，死命咬住下唇不发声。先生瞧着他隐忍的模样，没有半分怜悯，反而顶撞得更凶猛，偏生要主母叫出声响来才罢休。于是，少爷就在卧室里听到了他的小妈的叫床声。

隔天起床，先生已出门，主母坐到餐厅吃早饭时，少爷端了一盅冰糖炖梨，道，昨夜小妈辛苦了，用点雪梨润润嗓子吧。

主母只喝着他面前的小米粥，并不理会少爷。他心想道，这父子俩惯会取笑他的。

被主母冷落的少爷，没有恼，又去寻来了一把汤匙，盛了一勺梨水，送至主母嘴边，说，小妈，秋干物燥，快用些梨水润润吧。昨晚路过书房，听小妈一直在咳嗽。

昨晚，是的了，主母离开少爷窝在书房时，是嗓子难受咳嗽了一段时间。少爷原是为了这个嘛？

主母心下一暖，却还是推辞，我自己会喝，你且放下。

少爷不肯，不过是儿子尽尽孝道，小妈不用如此。

主母的年龄到底不大，耳尖发红，下人们都在呢，你可快放下罢，这闲言碎语传到先生耳里就不好了。

怎的，父亲还派人监视小妈吗？也是，若我娶了像小妈这样的夫人，我在外也不放心，恨不得天天跟在身边。

主母重重地放下碗筷，发出声响。你再说我可真恼了。说着，起身便要离去。

少爷又端起那盅冰糖雪梨，小妈只喝一口，我便不再打扰小妈了。汤匙再一次送到主母嘴边，主母看着少爷诚挚的眼神，心念道，就一次，往后他要是再逾越，可不能任由他了。终是喝了少爷喂的梨水。

你可仔细些我们的身份，我到底是你父亲娶进门的。你我之间差着辈分。

少爷受伤道，小妈原是这样想的。小妈不必恼，我定不会给小妈增麻烦。

过后没几天，少爷便以见同学为由，整日不在家，主母也闲着无趣，整日看些闲书聊以自慰。

这偌大的洪宅，在先生也出差离家后，显得更加了无生气。主母想出门逛逛，每次看见跟着他的下人又没了意思。想自己一个人上街，那些下人们如临大敌地求他千万不可，要是被先生知道了可就不好了。先生即便不在，先生的余威还在。主母不怕先生，可不想惹先生生气。先生说什么他便做什么。先生夸过多次，我的源源真乖。主母只想做先生喜欢的那个源源，其余的他可以不管。就是那么喜欢先生。

先生说只出门三日便回。于是主母在第三日一早就开始盼先生回来，可等到下午先生也还没回来。原本准备和先生一起用晚餐的，这下也行不通了。主母洗过澡，换上深蓝色的丝绸睡衣，侧躺在沙发上，抱着抱枕看着书等先生回来。

可是先生好晚才回来，晚到他的源源困得在沙发上睡着了。秋夜寒气重，先生怕身上沾上的寒气冻着主母，换了居家服才抱着主母回卧室。先生抱着主母回房的路上，主母迷迷糊糊地醒了，看见先生的脸，开心地凑上去，亲了一下说先生终于回来啦。把头埋在先生肩上，要多闻一下先生身上熟悉的味道，却闻到了一股梨香。主母不解地问道，是哪里来的香味？

先生把主母放在床上，说，在江南看见有卖鹅梨帐中香，想着你会喜欢，就买了带回来送你，可还喜欢。

主母又凑上去闻了闻先生脖颈处的香味说，喜欢。

先生又道，源源，我在江南看见不少好丝绸，忍不住给你裁了几身旗袍，你来看看。先生从箱子里拿出几件月白色的旗袍，他们说是东洋来的好料子，我摸着还不错，源源可要试一下。先生说什么主母从来不会拒绝。拿了其中一件旗袍，走回床边，用床帐隔住先生的视线，再脱掉他的睡衣，换上先生送的旗袍。扣上最后一颗盘扣，主母才一点一点从床帐里挪出来，不好意思极了问先生好看吗？

先生沉默半晌不作声，主母急了以为先生不喜欢，转身要脱了去。先生从后面拦腰抱住主母说，源源很好看，我都看愣了。主母这才又开心起来。

源源，转过来。让我再好好看看你。

我知你喜欢月白，果然月白也很称你。

先生的手搂住主母的腰，在他腰线附近徘徊，摸得爱不释手。而后将他紧紧地搂在怀里。小别胜新婚，主母感觉许久未见先生，不由自主向先生讨要更多亲密。先生低头与他的源源唇齿纠缠，深吻吻得主母嘴唇红得像是吃了胭脂。先生放开吸咬得红肿的唇，手继而去探主母的旗袍底。

主母是男子，当然察觉不出这旗袍与别的旗袍有差别——这叉开得太高了，随手一撩，先生就可扯下主母的底裤。适才吻得太深情，两人都动了情。先生的源源又主动凑上去讨吻，不愿与先生分开片刻。

鼻尖对鼻尖，唇贴唇地问，源源那么色急？

主母答非所问，避重就轻地说，我想先生了。

先生听到回答很是满意，抱起源源就往床上压。今天用的香膏也是先生从江南新买回来的，先生说，雪梨润喉，也润润你下面的小嘴。带着浓郁梨子味的香膏随着先生的手指，钻入了源源的体内，源源身上还穿着新做的旗袍，没脱。

几日不见，愈发紧致了。先生夸道。

先生惯爱在床上用些床笫之言打趣源源。源源听惯了也不恼，反而夹了先生的手指说，不然先生不要我了。

先生理了理散落在源源额前的碎发说，我怎么会不要你呢。

先生慢条斯理地扩张完，侧躺在源源开始说些体己话，手呢，一路从源源的脸摸到大腿根。源源又不知那香膏是加了料的玩意，先生是在等药效发作呢。源源只觉得身体里有一团火，烧得他神智不清，想要去抱先生却用不上劲，只能求先生快疼疼他。

“今晚疼你，不让你疼。”

先生进入源源体内的时候，源源已经软成了水，先生可以肆意摆弄他的姿势。旗袍下摆被撩起，露出两人相连的部位。源源的脚被缠在先生的腰上。先生俯下身，密密细细地亲吻着身下人的脸庞和脖子，贴着源源的耳朵用气声说，叫出来，我想听你叫我名字。说罢，下身的顶撞也愈发猛烈，顶得源源一耸一耸地快要撞到床顶。

“浩轩……浩轩……啊……”

“不要……太快了……”

“要坏了……”

但是先生不打算理睬源源的求饶，精壮的腰不断地挺动着，龟头碾磨着源源的敏感点。香膏早已化成了液体，让先生的性器和源源的后穴都湿答答的，还沾湿了床单。

“源源，下面的小嘴，明明不想让我走，咬得死死的，怎么上面的嘴还说不要呢？”许久未承欢的后穴是有些生涩紧致，操开了就好。操开后的小穴，柔软温热，吮吸着性器，半分不想分离。

享受着先生给予的快乐，抓着床单的手指尖发白，身体随着先生的操动而动，双颊绯红面若桃花。房外是秋天，床上是春天。

而卧室外，又传来了脚步声，门没有关着，于是，躺在床上挨操的源源下一秒就看见了站在卧室门口的又一个先生，那个先生腕上戴着表，而在操他的“先生”腕上没有表。

“源源。”门口的先生向他走近，“你真教我失望。”

“先生，我没有。”源源挣扎着想爬起来，却被身上的先生，不，是少爷握住了脚踝禁锢在床上。少爷一肚子坏心肠，这个时候还更激烈地操着小妈，让小妈的自尊溃不成军，把小妈的言语顶成了碎片。

“浩轩…我没…有…浩轩……你听……我…说”源源的脸上泪珠一颗颗不间断地流了下来，他怎么会犯傻犯成这样，让自己的丈夫看到自己穿着旗袍双腿大开地被继子压在床上操。

他身上的少爷，不慌不忙地，一边挺动着腰，一边说，“父亲，是我不好，没先过问小妈。那么，”

“我亲爱的小妈，我可以操你吗？”

只不过是看着守空闺的小妈思念父亲过度，不忍心见小妈如此伤神，来填补小妈的寂寞与空虚。尽孝道尽到床上的继子罢了。

香膏的药效越来越浓了，洪家主母明明沉沦在深深的情欲之中，被继子操得很舒服，明明后穴缠着继子的性器要更深入，但嘴上依旧：“不可以……浩轩……我不要”，他的丈夫在一旁无动于衷。他只能继续哭着哀求，无论是继子还是丈夫能放过他。

压在他身上的继子先松开了禁锢，他挣扎着向丈夫爬去，就在快抓住丈夫的衣角时，再次被继子捉住。继子捏住他的腰，就这样从后面插入他的小穴，开始新一轮征伐，在他丈夫面前。

源源没有了力气，挣脱出来，趴在床上，只有臀是高高翘起，方便继子操弄。

但是丈夫还是没有放过他。先生抓着他的头发，把他的头按在自己的胯下说，“舔。”

源源不明白这是什么意思，继子凑在他耳边说，父亲让你帮他做口活，做得好，就放过你了。

可怜源源虽不是出身豪门，却也是正经人家的孩子，哪里知道这些勾栏院里的勾当呢。他用颤抖的双手艰难地解开丈夫的裤带，身后还一直承受着来自继子的顶撞。他才解开，先生的性器就打在他的脸上。先生捏住他的下巴，让他嘴巴大张，不由分说地将性器插了进去。没有去过勾栏院，却做着那里妓子做的事。啊，不，一般妓子还不会像他一样同时侍奉两位恩客。但是他正在做。撅着臀让少爷操穴，仰着头让先生操嘴。

洪宅不过是另一种勾栏，不为人知。只一个妓子，他，只委身于两位恩客，洪先生和洪少爷。

源源头一回做这种事，不得章法，只知道含着先生的性器，不能碰着牙齿，舌头都不晓得去舔一舔柱身、冠状沟还有龟头。先生不得趣，按着他的头来了几次深喉。源源哪经历过这个，插得满脸是泪，生理性反胃想呕，但是先生按着他的头，他逃不了。

前后都逃脱不得，像个娃娃般被摆弄。

源源在算着何时才能结束折磨，少爷却邀先生一起。

“不行…真的会坏的…”他向丈夫向继子哀求，没有答复。

下一个姿势，就是他背对着先生被搂在怀里，骑在先生的性器上，少爷从正面进入他的身体，后穴被塞得满满当当的，他觉得自己快要被捅破了。

“不行，不行，太胀了。”他被两根性器钉在床上，被囚禁在两人之间，被关在名为情欲的牢笼里，无处可逃。

父子俩在他体内征伐鞭挞，把他当作争夺的宝物。一根才出去另一根就进来了，给予他不中断的顶撞快感。六条腿不知道该怎么摆，于是少爷就把小妈的腿架在他肩上，修长的双腿让他爱不释手。可是少爷的温情也就一瞬，下一秒就强悍地撕开他身上的旗袍，扯下他身上仅有的遮羞布。不过，即便身上穿着衣服也掩盖不了他一人侍二父子的背德事实。

“小妈嫁与父亲这么久肚子都不见动静，是小妈日日都服避子汤吗？”

混蛋，根本就不能生养啊！

“小妈若是怀上弟弟，这里便有奶水了。”少爷低头去咬噬吮吸小妈胸前的乳头，而另一边则被先生亵玩着。从前只与先生一人在床笫纠缠时，先生也不曾做如此不入流的动作。但是主母耻于承认少爷舔咬他的乳头给了他莫大的舒适快感。

“父亲没让小妈怀上，不如小妈给我怀一个吧。”

逆子！

主母被两根性器操得说不出话，只发出难耐的呻吟。先生像是被少爷方才的话气到了一般，疯狂抽插，把气都撒在了主母身上，还用力地拍打源源的臀，发出清脆的声音，拍起阵阵肉浪，留下红红掌印。

源源在昏睡过去前，只记得自己泄了几次精水，那父子俩还未尽兴，将他像个破布娃娃般肆意摆弄，把热腥的浓精射在他体内，他胸上，他脸上，他口中。在漫长的性事结束之前，他早已没有意识。

经典IOS闹钟铃打破了静谧的晨间，梁家源被吵醒又爬不起来去关闹钟，只会一个劲地往身边人怀里钻。旁边的洪浩轩伸手关了闹钟，摸了摸梁家源的头发亲了下额头说：“还早，再睡会。”梁家源迷迷糊糊地应了一声，又抱紧洪浩轩沉入睡梦中。再等他清醒都是下午一点，但他还是抬不动胳膊和腿，四肢像是被拆解了一样，腰也是酸得不行，嗓子难受，说不出话，叫不来洪浩轩。趴在床上给洪浩轩发消息泄愤，“你给我滚进来！”

洪浩轩一个闪现登场，“怎么啦勾勾？”梁家源指了指自己的嗓子，又指了腰，示意：我全身上下都不舒服混蛋！洪浩轩重新端了一杯蜂蜜水进来，帮梁家源揉腰。梁家源喝了几口水，清了清嗓子说：“算了算了，你还是出去吧，我不想看见你。”说着还把头埋进被子里。

“怎么啦勾勾，哪里还不舒服吗？”

我全身上下都不舒服！

都是你！都是洪浩轩昨天非要拉着梁家源看他十八岁的比赛，梁家源看了太多十八岁狼王，太帅啦，遗憾没早点认识洪浩轩。“你现在笑起来都好慈祥了爸比。”彻底惹怒了洪浩轩，压着他做了一晚上。连带着梁家源睡觉做梦里都是现在的洪浩轩和十八岁的洪浩轩，两个人在折腾他一个。

为什么你梦里还不放过我！

可他不会告诉洪浩轩他做了什么梦，也不会告诉他梦见被十八岁狼王正面上很爽。


End file.
